Naiha Naiha no Mi
|jname = 内破内破の実 |ename = Collapse Collapse Fruit |meaning = From "Naiha" meaning "implosion" |first = Fanon |class = Paramecia |user = Eric Magnus}} The Naiha Naiha no Mi is a Paramecia-type Devil Fruit that turns the user into an "Implosion Man", allowing the user to create forces powerful enough to destroy things by making them collapse (or being squeezed in) on themselves. Unlike an explosion, in which energy radiates away from the source, in an implosion, the object collapses upon itself, as a result of being crushed by an outside force. "Naiha" (内破) is the Japanese word for implosion. The fruit is known as the Collapse Collapse Fruit in the English version. The fruit originally belonged to a Unnamed Pirate in the New World, until it was stolen and eaten by the pirate known as Scarface, Eric Magnus. This fruit has the potential power to bring the world to ruin, and is considered to be one of the most powerful Devil Fruit within the Paramecia-class, having powers no weaker than that of a Logia. Appearance The Naiha Naiha no Mi is a green melon shaped fruit with various swirls on it and a curly stem on top. Its insides are white, similar to a citron melon, and are also covered in swirls. Strengths and Weaknesses The fruit’s major strength, as demonstrated by Eric Magnus, is to implode things, a process in which objects are destroyed by collapsing on themselves, as a result of being crushed by an outside force. The process of implosion generated by the power of the fruit, manipulates the difference between internal (lower) and external (higher) pressure, or inward and outward forces, allowing the user to generate forces strong enough to cause objects to collapses inward onto themselves. An explosion is the exact opposite of an implosion, which means the force inside an object is greater than the outside of the object which causes it to burst in an outwards way, scattering out. The abilities of the Devil Fruit allows the user to implode a variety of objects, causing them to collapse or break apart, though it depends on the size of said object, such as being able to implode bullets fired at instantly and causing a small house to fall in on itself with two repeated attempts, as such the effectiveness of the fruit’s power depends on the object it's used on with small objects being the easiest to collapse while larger objects require more force and repeated usage of the fruit's power to completely destroy. When the fruit is used against a liquid or liquid-like substance, instead of being destroyed by the usual process of implosion, it is simply sucked inwards in a spiral-like manner, causing a vortex to be formed. When activating the fruit’s ability the user's hands tend to emit a white aura. The power of the fruit can be used via direct contact with a target or by the user placing their hands in front of the object they wish to destroy, the former process causing the quickest implosion whilst the latter breaks down objects more gradually, until it is completely destroyed. For example, the user is able to implode a large number of bullets from enemy forces by simply stretching out their hand in front and activating the fruit’s ability, causing the projectiles to break down and allowing implosion to take place. The fruit has the ability to effect a number of objects, as long as they're made up of physical matter it can be destroyed by the power of fruit, giving the user an advantage against a wide variety of foes, destroying weapons with a simple hand gesture or through physical contact, breaking apart marine vessels and pirate ships alike by simply being there, and even causing large building structures to collapse upon themselves, minimizing the physical damage to its immediate surroundings. During the raid on Marine Base G-3, Eric was able to destroy the entire building headquarters situated on the island, though it did require repeated usages of the fruit’s power, mainly due to the sheer size of the building structure, he did so by strategically imploding various parts of the building structure and weakening it to the point it could no longer support itself, causing the entire building it to collapse and fall apart. Another advantage of the Devil Fruit is its ability to contend with attacks from Logia users, being able to effectively break down attacks of certain elements, such as when Eric was able to implode Admiral Akainu’s Ryusei Kazan technique, causing it to collapse before it had the chance to cause any damage. By utilizing the fruit’s ability the user is able to concentrate energy and confine it, as it was done with the light generated by Kizaru’s Pika Pika no Mi. When the Ama no Murakumo sword was used in close proximity, Eric was able to use the fruit’s power to break down the shape of the technique and concentrate the shapeless light energy into a spherical form, after which he simply dispersed the light energy into the atmosphere, this way of utilizing the fruit’s power surprised even the Admiral, as he had never thought it was possible that his own fruit’s power could be affected in such a manner. According to Eric the utilization of this effect is nothing special and is just one of the basic principles of the implosion process. A unique aspect of this fruit is that when used against living organisms such as a humans and animals, it does not destroy their physical bodies in the usual manner of implosion. However they do suffer physical damage from the fruit's power, wihich results in severe bodily injury and causing them to go into shock. When utilized directly against the body, whether it is through touch or direct contact, the force of the fruit’s power can bring even the most resilient men and the most fearsome of creatures down. A recipient of an attack will cease to function for a limited amount of time, though they do eventually recover from the effects of the fruit’s power. According to Eric, this aspect of the fruit’s ability is the most humane when compared to the other abilities bestowed by the fruit. This Devil Fruit has no apparent weakness, aside from the standard Devil Fruit weakness. Usage The fruit's bestowed powers, as used by Eric, have been used so far for mostly combat purposes. He was able to fight on par with Admiral Akainu, his former superior officer, despite Akainu possessing the Magu Magu no Mi. Due to the nature of the fruit, Eric is able to manipulate its powers for a variety of affects, depending on the situation. He has mastered the powers of the Devil Fruit to such an extent, that he is able to use a wide range of abilities in addition to the ones already bestowed by the fruit. Attacks Below is a list of Eric's named techniques: *'Bakushuku' (爆縮, literally meaning "Implosion"): By placing his hand on an object, Eric activates the power of the devil fruit, causing it to go through the implosion process, where it is influenced by an incredible amount of force, after which the object gradually beings to collapse due to the greater outside force. The effectiveness of the technique relies on the size of the object upon which the technique is used, smaller objects are faster and easier to destroy, while larger objects require time, immense force and repeated usage of the technique. The implosion process generated by the technique can either be concentrated into a single area, or can be spread out to cover a much wider radius, though it depends on the object being targeted. With this technique Eric has demonstrated the ability to destroy marine vessels and pirate ships alike, cause a house to collapse upon itself, effect the surrounding area by breaking the very ground apart and even bring the Marine Base G-3 to ruin. In addition to the ability to destroy object with the touch of a hand, it is also possible for the user to generate a domain where the implosion process takes place, which is usually done by stretching out their hands in front and activating the fruit’s power, any object that comes within close proximity of the domain will begin to collapses and eventually breaks apart as a result of the fruit’s basic ability, which makes direct frontal attacks useless against the user. This method seems to be the most used, mainly whenever confronted by a large number of armed opponents or against powerful Logia fruit users. :*'Rasenkidō' (らせん軌道, literally meaning "Spiral Path"): When used against liquids like water (or similar substances), the fruit has a completely different effect on them. By utilizing the fruit's power, Eric is able to suck in any nearby liquids he comes into contact with, causing them to flow inwards in a spiraling formation, and as a result a miniature vortex is formed. :*'Dageki' (打撃, literally meaning "Shock"): When used against living organisms such as human or animal, it does not influence them in the fruit's regular manner, but instead heavily injuries their physical body and causes them to go into shock. After the use of the technique, the recipient will cease to function for a limited amount of time, though they do eventually recover from the effects of the technique. This technique is best used after Bakushuku, as it can strike fear into the heart of an opponent, not knowing what would actually happen if they were physically touched or what kind of affect the fruit’s power would have on their body. *'Hōkaiken' (崩壊圏, literally meaning "Collapse Sphere”): Eric create a condensed sphere that holds the power of the Naiha Naiha no Mi within it and is able to manipulate the sphere through hand gestures. Because the sphere is small, it gains incredible speed but loses a lot of power, though it is still powerful enough to break through even the sturdiest of defences. The sphere can also be used like a projectile, being able to penetrate through the human body like a bullet. This technique essentially allows Eric to attack his opponents from a distance and with minimum amount power, making it one of the least dangerous techniques when compared to the more terrifying aspects of the fruit’s power. *'Kurobuchi' (黒渕, literally meaning "Black Abyss”): Eric focuses the power of the Naiha Naiha no Mi in to a massive black sphere, inside which the implosion process takes place. The massive sphere can be fired towards a target, and upon contact the said target will be subjugated to an immense amount of force. When used against inanimate objects, they will be instantly destroyed upon contact by the implosion process taking place within the sphere. When used in an open environment, without any particular target in sight, the sphere will leave a trail of destruction imploding anything that stands in its path. Liquids are affected in a different way, instead of being destroyed, it will simply be sucked inside the sphere upon coming into contact, after the liquid will be draw inwards in a spiral-like manner, causing a vortex to be formed within the sphere, which can be further used to draw in more liquid. By deactivating the technique, Eric is able to release all the confined liquid back to the surrounding area. Finally, if a living organism such as a human or animal manages to get caught within the technique, the effect of it is even greater than the Dageki technique, as such the receipt of the attack will be subjugated to an even greater amount of pain and suffering. Recovering from the effects of this particular technique takes about three days, after which the recipient will be able to function again normally. Trivia External Links * Implosion - Wikipedia article on the main aspect of this fruit * Building implosion - Wikipedia article on an aspect of this fruit. * Citron Melon - Wikipedia article about the actual fruit the Devil Fruit is shaped after. Category:Zaraikou Category:Devil Fruit Category:Paramecia Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit